Behind The Door
by angelyuki789
Summary: Hetalia confessions/headcanons/ideas turned into short stories. Various characters and genres covered. Open to requests by review or PM. Please R
1. The Fire & Flames of Shame and War

**This series will be made up of short stories, each chapter focusing on a different topic.**

**This first chapter has the theme of "scars" and my ideas of what different countries went through to acquire them.**

The Fire & Flames of Shame and War

Every country had their scars, whether they were from battles won and lost, or environmental and personal troubles.

Alfred had a small line running across his chest. At the time of the 911 attacks the scar had been much bigger, cutting into him deep and causing him to bleed for hours on end. The attacks had left him shaken and scared inside, but as the "Hero" he would never show it. He needed to carry on as normal, a smile on his face at all times, for himself and the country he represented. If he did not… who else would?

Ludwig had been scarred from the Nazi takeover under Hitler's rule. The countless small marks on his back had been much worse during that time. At one point he had tried to make his leader see sense, thus causing him pain and anguish as he was beaten, tortured, and attacked mercilessly as a result of his defiance. He would never speak of it to Italy, or to anyone else. He didn't want them to worry, after all; he was the one who was supposed to look out for them.

The reason Kiku always covered his body was due to his Samurai era. The Samurai weren't the only ones that used Seppuku as a means to regain their honour. Kiku had tried it many times in the past, and even thought about it in modern day times, but it was no use; as a personification of your country you were destined to live forever. Some days it was a blessing, but other days it was a curse. It seemed unfair; if men were able to put their lives on the line for their people and honour, then why wasn't he allowed to do the same?

Rhiannon, Alistair and Erinn were scarred from when the British Empire had begun. Back when it was unfolding, they loathed their brother immensely. He snatched away their leaders they had so dearly admired and loved. He used them as a stepping stone to control the world. Nowadays it was water under the bridge, and they would not dare speak of it in normal circumstances. They were family and had been through many wars together, but did that mean they were allowed to forget the bad times?

If there was one thing Arthur wanted, it was to have a scar caused by what the others had gone through. He wished he had been the victim of 911, he wished he had been controlled by the Nazis, he wished he had been the one to try and regain his honour, and he so wished he was the one that had been taken over.

Arthur had many scars from battles, but the one he hated most was from August 8th 2011. On this day, he had been humiliated in the worst possible way. His capital, the one place connected to his heart, had been attacked… by his own people.

Buildings were wrecked and thieves took whatever they could get their hands on. Fires were started, destroying a certain shop, built up from nothing with a long history, in a matter of seconds. People died, and it was covered in international news. The whole world had been watching.

Of all the scars to have, why did it have to be from something so disgraceful and pathetic?

* * *

***A/N: The names Rhiannon, Alistair, and Erinn refer to Wales, Scotland, and Ireland.**

**If you didn't notice, this chapter was on America, Germany, Japan and the England and his siblings.**

**Even though it is quite depressing, I hope it was still enjoyable :)**


	2. Explorers & Secret Agents

**Firstly…**

**Crepe and Macaron, thanks for reviewing and requesting! Also your other request will be done soon, so don't worry! :D**

**Headcanon: The Indiana Jones movies are based off of America's own adventures. The 007 stories are based off of England's own tales of espionage.**

**I was thinking about doing this headcanon anyway and since it was requested, I finally had a reason to get off my butt and write it! :P**

Explorers & Secret Agents

"Come on, dude, you gotta do this right!" Alfred shouted at the man in front of him.

He had been in this position a thousand times, teaching each new actor how to act like the real "Indiana Jones".

Actors would mumble under their breaths and whisper to others on set. They would say things like "why is this guy telling me how to act?" and "what makes him so special?" over and over again.

Alfred knew he may not be the brightest person, but as the personification of America it had to count for something… right? Not to mention that these films were based on his own experiences.

He had never been a professor of archaeology, oh no, but he had been on some wild adventures throughout history. He had been on many travels searching for crystal skulls, falling down waterfalls, and having brawls where hundreds of people had taken part.

One thing that didn't occur was the involvement of the Germans. Alfred got so much stick off of Ludwig because of his movies, but it wasn't his fault; blame the directors.

"Okay Alfred, I think he gets it!" a crew member shouted.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "I'm just saying, he's gotta use more energy! Like 'POW!' and stuff!"

They always nodded, but never really listened to him. That was the only thing that annoyed Alfred. He didn't care that they changed some of the original heroes of his past to villains in the movies; he just wanted to be recognised for his heroics. If he had not been the adventurous type and given them the source material, then there would never have been an Indiana Jones series to begin with.

_This sucks so much…_

He sighed and began calling Matthew on his phone. He cheered up as he was greeted with a "hello" from his brother.

"Canadian, how's it going?" he shouted into the speaker.

"Not bad, eh. I take it they're not listening to you again?"

"No, and they'll be sorry when some day it comes back to bite them in the ass!"

"I'm sure it will, Alfred. I can't believe they cut me out!"

Alfred laughed. He found it funny that normal people ignored his brother the same way he was ignored at world meetings. He shouldn't have laughed at it, but it brought normalcy to every situation.

"Yeah, I know dude, it sucks big time. I wish we could create our own movie, and then we wouldn't have anyone holding us back. These actors are doing a horrible job of re-enacting what I did, and the audiences don't even know it!"

"That's true, but you can't blame them. They're only actors, it's not like they were there, eh?"

Alfred sighed, "If they had been there, then they would realise just how important I am to this whole production. They would have seen me as the true Hero I am!"

* * *

"That was absolutely brilliant! I'm glad I can count on you to live up to my past." Arthur patted the man on the back as he walked away from the set.

"Thank you." he replied, leaving for his trailer.

Of all the Bond actors, not one of them ever failed to impress the personification of England. He was proud of them all, and really admired their spirit for the film. It brought a smile to his face knowing they enjoyed the story of what was about his past.

"I bet they would be shocked if they found out the real James Bond was actually me…" he chuckled as he came up to the food stand.

The crew members congratulated him on the choreography and decided to throw a celebration for completing the shooting for the whole film. It made him feel special, wanted, and needed.

His mind wandered back to the days of his life where he had been 007. He had many tales to tell, and every country knew that all too well. He would reminisce when they talked about movies at world meetings and he would entertain - or bore - them with his stories. Some days he would tell them how he almost died of poisoning, others he would tell them of how he jumped from a burning building, but the most told part was of how he saved the day in the end.

They couldn't name the movie after him, obviously, so he had to get together with the creators and decide on a name, thus James Bond was born from their discussions. His family often teased him about this, calling him "Mister Bond" as he walked out of cinemas or the living room when they watched the movies. He didn't mind; it reminded him that after all those years, he still had the power inside him of him to be strong. Sure he wasn't in control of a British Empire anymore, but that didn't mean he had grown weak.

"Quite the opposite really, and I'll bet we still have the best navy…"

He sighed happily but his thoughts were interrupted by his phone going off. He frowned when he saw the caller ID, but reluctantly answered it anyway.

"What do you want, frog?"

"_Angleterre, _you wound me!" Francis gave an exaggerated gasp. The Frenchman had always been the dramatic type, and being the personification of France only made it worse.

"Yes, well, if you have something to say I suggest you get on with it."

"I was only calling to see how the movie is coming along. Is it _magnifique_? Or will it be a huge flop?"

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose with annoyance, "It will be bloody brilliant, thank you very much. It is a James Bond film, based off my own experiences, so it will never be a flop!"

"That is good to hear, I was planning on seeing it once it comes out."

_What? France wants to see one of MY films?_

"This isn't some sort of joke, is it?" Arthur asked in a surprised tone. Francis never wanted to see any of his films, especially ones based on him!

"_Non, _it is not. I was part of that time, remember? Of course I would want to see it!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. _That's so typical of him…_

"I do have one worry though."

"Oh, and what's that?" Arthur didn't like his tone, it was serious and Francis was NEVER serious.

"It is to be released on the same day as the Indiana Jones movie, _oui?_ Is that such a good idea having it released on the same day _Amérique's _movie is?"

_Uh oh… _He had never thought about that. What was more popular with today's audiences; explorers or secret agents?

"I'm sure it will do just fine. Any movie I make is better than that idiot American's!"

James Bond was better than Indiana Jones in so many ways, wasn't it? At least that's what Arthur thought…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did this one good enough!**

**I know I had fun writing it, so look out for the next one :)**

**I do have a lot of my own ideas for this but if you have a request, please leave it in a review or PM!**

**R&R's are appreciated~!**

**Ciao for now~! :)**


	3. King Arthur

**Here's the second request from Crepe and Macaron, so thanks again!**

**Headcanon: The people of England always believed that one day, when he was really needed, King Arthur would return. Little did they know that he never really left.**

**Also thanks to Hahi for reviewing and giving an entire list of headcanons! **

**Unfortunately I can't message you, but I will definitely be using some of those for the next chapters!**

**I may not use all of them, but I do have interesting ideas for the ones I like :)**

**I have my own ideas too, so this series will have A LOT of chapters! xD**

King Arthur

"Oh come on, sir, you can't be serious? King Arthur is obviously false, has never been a true historical figure, and is only a myth and fairy tale."

"I disagree with that, King Arthur will return when he is really needed! Mr Kirkland would know as he is one of the best English historians that ever lived!"

"Oh, you're just a teacher's pet!"

Arthur sighed, rubbing his forehead where a headache had formed. He didn't mind that his students debated over the different topics he brought up, but when they got this loud it was unbearable. He was starting to regret ever bringing up that name, even though it played a significant part in his life.

"Look ladies," he interrupted, "I think you should stop bickering and calm down. How about we discuss this like mature adults?"

The class became silent and nodded in embarrassment. When he told them to do something, they would listen without fail. They had a great deal of respect for him, as a teacher and person, so it made things a lot easier for both parties.

"Just because King Arthur has been covered in fiction, it doesn't mean that he never had any truth behind him. He was a legendary British leader of the late 5th and early 6th centuries, who led the defence of Britain against Saxon invaders in the early 6th century. Rachel, what is it you wish to share with us?" he motioned to the girl sitting in the front row.

Her brown hair covered her face and she looked up nervously, "That's according to medieval histories and romances, so it does raise the question whether it is fictional or not. You can't believe everything you read, sir, and you always tell us to remember that."

Arthur smiled, "I do indeed, Rachel. I see your point, and it is a very valid one. How about we discuss Shakespeare next?"

A small group at the back of the room groaned, "Sir, we're doing that in our English classes! Do we have to do it in History too?"

"Yes, and it will help for both of your exams. To start, let's discuss his different plays and what our favourites are."

The class began talking in their individual groups, leaving Arthur to sit at his desk and think. It amused him that even today, historians were still debating over the King's historical existence. It made him laugh that they could not believe he had existed without concrete evidence, even though it had been brought to them many times before.

"Not that they would notice, I don't exactly look like 'King' material right now…"

He sighed and took a sip of his tea. His mind wondered back to those centuries and he became lost in his thoughts. _I wonder what Gawain would think about my class. He would probably laugh at them, and me. Oh how I miss him and the others, Merlin too…_

"Hey, sir!" he was snapped out of his thoughts as the girl, Rachel, came up to his desk.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Isn't the school going to be having a festival? Maybe we should create the Round Table and act out the legend of King Arthur!"

His eyes widened at that. _I wonder if they're smiling down on me…_

"That would be a wonderful idea!" he got up from his seat, "Okay, class, that's it for today. For the festival next week, we will be doing a King Arthur theme, so I hope you can get together and make this room look bloody brilliant!"

His students laughed, but cheered at his enthusiasm. There were shouts of "You're too cool, sir!" and "You're the best!", but one stood out more than the others.

"You should be King Arthur!" a group of boys shouted, imitating a sword fight with each other.

"Of course, after all; I AM King Arthur!" he bowed and received whistles from his class and "All hail King Arthur!" as they left for the day.

They would never know the irony behind that whole event, which brought a sad smile to his face. He so wished he could tell them who he really was, but his boss would never let him. As the personification of England, he had to keep his conversing with the public to a minimum. That meant that he wasn't allowed to get too personally involved with anyone who wasn't like him.

_Too bad they'll never know I was a King and never really left…_

"Oh well." he grabbed his coat and briefcase and left for the door.

As he grabbed the door handle he stopped, "All hail King Arthur, huh? All hail me…"

* * *

**I liked this one, and I hope you all did too!**

**Again, more requests are welcome as I love writing for other people!**

**R&R's are appreciated~!**

**Ciao for now~! :D**


	4. Video Games Galore

**Again, thanks to Crepe and Macaron, and Hahi/Haji for reviewing!**

**This is one of the requests from Hahi/Haji, so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Headcanon: All the nations play video games with each other. The Asians usually win.**

**I love this headcanon; it makes me laugh so much! xD**

Video Games Galore

Today, which was a Monday, was like any other day… or was it?

"Hell yeah, it's Video Game Month!" America shouted as he fist pumped the air.

Once a year, all the personifications of the countries would gather together for the Video Game Tournament. Each year it was held in a different country, and this particular year it just so happened to be held in America's house. America was ecstatic and over the moon as he had been practicing for so long and he just knew he would be the best... at least that's what he thought.

One by one, they arrived at America's house and made their way to the game room. It was filled with every console you could imagine. It had been made a tradition to keep all the old ones up and running. There was a variety of consoles lined up, going back as far as 1980 to the present day big ones. It was a gamers' paradise, and no one could deny it.

As everyone filed into the room, France being the last as he was "fashionably late", Alfred turned on the power source. Gasps were heard as different coloured lights flashed on and all the sounds of the systems firing up were heard. Japan and the other Asians were the most excited, after all; they would prove to be the biggest challengers of this whole event.

"Okay dudes," America shouted once everyone sat down on the floor, "I think we should begin with the qualifying stages for the fighting games!"

For the first time ever, no one disagreed. When it came to video games, America was one of the smartest people alive… besides the Asians of the group, of course.

"I've been practicing and my awesome self will kick all your asses, kesesesese~!" Prussia laughed but was hit over the head by Hungary. Austria laughed quietly to himself because of this.

"Not if I can help it, I've been practicing too!" Denmark shouted with a huge grin on his face.

There were cheers and shouts, but no one was arguing. Instead, they were all conversing and put themselves into teams. Once the team winners were announced, they would then proceed to the single challenges.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Belgium laughed and ran to the PS3, "I've had lessons from the best gamers in my country, so I'm not backing down to any one!"

At these events, the males and females were equals. You would have thought that the men would be treated better, but in today's day and age no one really knew who would come out on top. The last time this tournament was on, Hungary had singlehandedly beaten everyone at the fighting games. Then again, the Asians had missed out on that tournament…

"Whoop, I win, take that loser!" Prussia stuck his tongue out to the person next to him, which happened to be America.

"The hell man, I should have won!" he whined and walked over to where Canada was sitting.

Canada, being the nice brother he was, patted America on the back and told him it would be okay.

"Maybe next year, eh?" he smiled.

America, being the childish person he was, pouted like a kid and pulled out his PSP and began playing his own Tekken game.

"Ha, take that you frog!" England punched France in the arm as the screen in front of them flashed with "Player 1 Wins!" much to the Frenchman's dismay.

"_C'est stupide! _If it was a love making game, I would have won!" he cried dramatically, earning another punch from the Englishman.

America had taken to walking around the room, making sure no one was using cheat codes as they were banned from these tournaments.

At the far left of the room, a DDR stage was being used by South Korea and Ireland. The young Asian nation had insisted that they included it as it "originated in Korea". That was false for this particular model of machine. South Korea HAD made a version of it, but it was never as popular as its predecessor which was made by Japan.

"Ye bloody fool! Get away from me feet!" Ireland fumed as her opponent got closer to her own space.

"Calm down! You're just jealous that I'm beating you, DA ZE~!" he chuckled as, true to what he said, the winner was revealed to be him.

America went wandering some more and finally came to Japan and Wales. They were playing Persona 4, which was a single player game, and wanted to know which of them had the best play time.

"I finished it in 127 hours and one minute. What about you, Kiku?" Wales beamed as she was sure her time was better. Oh how she was wrong…

"Hmm, I believe I finished mine in 50 hours, completing all the Social Links and filling the whole Compendium. I think I beat you, Rhiannon." he answered like it was no big deal and continued with his second play through.

"Are you a freaking ninja or something?"

* * *

"Right then dudes," America coughed to get everyone's attention, "I think it's time we called out the winners of each round!"

There were more groans than cheers as most of the nations had been beaten by the same people. All of the Asian countries had won the titles, ranging from Puzzle Master to Dance Champion. It was no surprise that China had won the Cooking Challenge, even if England argued that he had cheated. No one would ever believe him if they had ever tasted his cooking and lived to tell the tale.

"I know most of ya'll are disappointed, but we gotta cheer for the winners. Japan, China, Thailand, South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong and Vietnam won! They claimed all of the titles for themselves!" America cheered, but not with as much enthusiasm as he normally would.

There was clapping as they retrieved their trophies from the front of the room, but no one was as happy as they seemed. They all hated this special day when it came down to it, and never really understood why they put themselves through it. In the end, they knew they would lose.

_Dude, I totally should have won that Street Fighter battle…_

"Better luck next time, eh?" Canada tried cheering everyone up.

For once, they all ignored him on purpose.

* * *

**I hope this one was as good as I pictured it in my head :P**

**If you have a request, don't be afraid to ask! :)**

**R&R's are appreciated as always~!**

**Ciao~! **


	5. Contact is Prohibited

**This one is for Oniongrass, so thanks for reviewing and requesting!**

**Headcanon: It is forbidden for nations to come into skin-to-skin contact with one another, unless they are 'unified'. There is a barrier due to their geographical and political borders; however this doesn't stop them from trying…**

**I changed it around to make it my own, so I hope you don't mind :)**

**Since the original idea for this came from something quite sad, I've decided to give it a comedic edge :)**

Contact is Prohibited

"Artie, me lad, it's good to see ye well!" Scotland patted England on the back, making him choke on his tea.

The English nation was thankful it hadn't been America, but was still upset he had wasted some of his precious tea. _Bloody idiot…_

"It's good to see you too, Scotland." he closed his eyes in a vain attempt to ignore his older brother. It never worked, but he at least hoped that one day he would leave him alone.

"There's no need for that formal tone of yer's, we're family after all!"

England sighed but he knew it was true. Even if at the majority of times he hated his brother, he still cared for him. It was the same for all his siblings, and he loved them dearly.

"England, how's it going?" America ran up to them from the other side of the meeting room. How he could run that fast after eating a million burgers, they would never know.

"Good, as long as you leave me alone."

"Oh come on, don't be like that!"

Before anyone could stop him, he had playfully punched England in the arm. Even if it had been a light push, it still sent him flying across the room.

"Shit…" England rubbed his head, hair sticking up from the static.

He looked like he had been struck by lightning and the whole room laughed. Nations weren't supposed to come into contact with one another unless they were connected geographically, or by a political border. As America and England had neither of those two at that moment in time, it had sent a shock straight through the unfortunate Englishman.

"Oh _brawd, _look at what you've done to yourself this time." Wales 'tsked' as she helped her brother up.

"I did nothing, it was that bloody American's fault!" he fumed as he brushed himself off.

America laughed loudly and went back to talking with Prussia. England found it unfair that whenever someone touched the albino, he wouldn't have the same thing happen to him. Apparently that was one of the perks of no longer existing. It was the same thing for Romano, as Italy had been unified long ago.

"_Ano… _are you all right, Arthur-san?" Japan asked and gave them a worried smile.

Wales nodded and patted him on the back, "He's just fine, Kiku, don't you worry!"

"How the hell can you touch Japan and not have the same thing happen to you?" England looked on in bewilderment.

Japan blushed, "I believe it is due to our good business links and that many of her people now live over in my country. It seems that the rules have bended in our favour because of this."

"It might also have something to do with me blackmailing our bosses into signing a secret contract so neither of us gets hurt." Wales smiled innocently.

"What? That is very unfair!"

They shrugged and left England standing with his mouth wide open. Their bosses had made a contract without him knowing? He was the one that represented the whole UK when the most important meetings were held! Surely he should have been told about it?

"Sneaky gits…"

* * *

**Short but sweet is what I think this chapter was, or maybe short and funny?**

**I don't know… xD**

**I hope my interpretation of this headcanon was enjoyable for you all! :)**

**R&R's are appreciated~!**

**Adios for now, mis amigos~!**


	6. Blood on Our Hands

**Whoop, number 6 is here at last! It took me a while, but I now have a whole list of headcanons I found on tumblr/got from other people that are going to come up in the next few chapters. **

**I also have some more of my own ideas to come, so that's always a bonus XD**

**Headcanon: All nations are forced into the art of murder when they are children. **

Blood on Our Hands

"I don't really want to do this…"

"Rhiannon, he's got to learn sooner or later! He'll be fighting wars in the future, even if we dislike that idea."

"Our poor little _brawd…_"

They didn't want to teach him, they really didn't, but as a nation they had to.

Every time Wales looked at her brother she saw happiness and joy. She never saw pain, and she wanted it to stay like that. He was an innocent child, at that moment, and she didn't want England to grow up.

"Look lass," Scotland sighed and put his hand on her shoulder, "I know this is tough for ye, it is for me as well. It's not like he's going to turn on us."

"Alistair's right, for once." Ireland said as she walked up to them.

Wales sighed, "I know, Erinn, I know…"

She looked at her brother, who was playing in the middle of the forest, and smiled sadly. He looked peaceful, playing with the fairies and other magical creatures, and she didn't want to tear that away from him. He would always see them, but would he be that peaceful in the future?

"What if he does turn against us?"

Scotland looked down, "Then we have no choice when that day comes. We'll have to fight him…"

* * *

"England, I wanna play with the toy soldiers again!" America whined.

"I know you do, but you've got to let me teach you how to defend yourself. You'll need this knowledge for the future, Alfred."

America huffed and stormed back into the house. This caused the older nation to chuckle as he sat down by the tea table on the patio. The garden always looked nice in August, and he was grateful the roses were in full bloom.

He sat there, drinking his Earl Gray tea, and began thinking of the past. He thought about how his siblings had taught him to fight, and how Scotland had been especially pushy. Ireland would have helped, and Wales refused to take part. At the time he thought she hated him, but now he realised just how much she cared.

"She didn't want me turning against them. What's done is done, and we're a proper family now anyway…"

He looked back at the house to see America playing with the soldiers through the kitchen window. Something tugged inside him and he frowned. He was starting to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and worry washed over him.

"Would Alfred…? No, of course he wouldn't."

* * *

"Bruder, this is heavy…" Liechtenstein struggled with the gun in her hand. It was too much for her fragile body to carry.

Switzerland looked away, "I know, but you will have to get used to it."

Liechtenstein had always played outside with the local children from the town, but now was the time for her to learn something all nations had to. Normal children could play, fall, cry, and laugh with no care in the world. Many of the nations envied them, even to this day, as they felt their childhood had been stolen from them.

It was the same for Switzerland, and now he was doing the same to her. He felt guilty, but he needed to know that she would be safe if he wasn't around. Sure they were neutral, but that didn't mean they were free from attacks.

"Okay, I will try…" determination flared in her eyes. She was sweet, but also a strong person on the inside.

Switzerland thought of Sealand in that moment. He didn't know why, but he did, and he started to resent the kid. He would go around demanding for people to recognise him as a country, and that pissed Switzerland off. Sealand had been a sea fort during the war to help England, and had experienced the pain they all had.

"Why would he want to endure that over and over again?"

* * *

**Short and serious is what this one was, and I'm happy with it :)**

**R&R's are loved~!**

**Adios for now~! **


	7. Momentary Children

**Number 7 is here!**

**Writing this made me sad, but I am definitely happy with how it turned out.**

**I've been practicing how to write sad and depressing themes, and I think this helped make my ability to do so improve.**

**Headcanon: the nations can have children, but they're almost always sickly and most don't live past eleven, let alone make it to adulthood.**

Momentary Children

"She is very cute, _non_? I think she gets that from you, _ma chère."_

"I do know she has lovely blonde hair and your love of cuisine."

Wales sighed, taking France's hand in hers. They watched as their seven year old daughter frolicked through the fields behind their countryside house. They decided to move to this part of Alsace after Sophie had been born. The village was calm and a perfect place to live for someone of ill health. The countryside in France had always been better than Wales for this sort of thing, and their daughter would be at peace.

"She is beautiful and her eyes are filled with joy…" France wiped a tear that had escaped from his eye.

Wales noticed this and tightened her grip on his hand. She leaned against him as tears silently fell from her own eyes. Their daughter was filled with such hope and potential, only for that to be taken away at the age of eleven.

"It's a curse for living forever, huh? I can't stand it, and it's my fault."

France pulled her into an embrace and gently ran his fingers through her hair. He attempted to sooth her with his voice as he hummed Calon Lân, an old Welsh hymn, softly as he rested his head on hers.

"_Non, _it is not your fault, don't do that to yourself. If anything, it is my fault. If I had seen sense when making the decision with you, then maybe we could have avoided this."

Nations were able to have children, but they always became sick and generally never lived past the age of eleven. Most nations that knew this made sure that they never became pregnant or caused someone to become pregnant with their child. If they had children with normal humans, the same thing would happen.

Sophie giggled as she found a rabbit sleeping under the shade of an old tree. She sat next to it, making sure she was quiet, and gently stroked its back. The rabbit nuzzled its head closer to her and seemed to enjoy the feeling. Sophie began coughing and the rabbit hopped away, leaving her watching it with a sad smile.

"The signs are already there…" France sighed and kissed Wales delicately on the lips.

"If England knew about this, he'd probably hate you forever. I'm beginning to hate myself…" she laughed lightly.

She laughed, not because it was funny, but because of how heart rending the situation was. The look on their daughter's face would bring happiness to any parent, but not them. It broke their hearts knowing that, even though they were the ones to give life to Sophie, they were practically to blame for the taking of it as well.

"I am not worried about _Angleterre_; all I care about is us. I want our daughter to have a fulfilling life, no matter how short it is destined to be. I want her to have no regrets."

"Not like us, this regret will stay with us forever. At least we were able to bring delight to her life, and ours, for a brief time. I will never forget the love she has made us feel."

They both looked at their daughter, who was now skipping towards them, and smiled with conviction.

They were going to make sure that the last four years of her life would be the greatest and most promising a child would ever have.

* * *

**So yeah, I am REALLY happy with how this turned out :P**

**This one was another sad one, but I hope you all enjoyed it none the less.**

**R&Rs are appreciated.**

**See you next time :)**


	8. Troubling Tremble

**Number 8 is now here for you all!**

**I was going to do one of my own personal ideas, but thought I'd do this one first.**

**Headcanon: During one of the battles of the Roman Conquest of Britain, England got a blow to the head that would have killed a human. Because he was a nation it didn't kill him, but it did cause some damage to his nervous system and ever since he has shaken. The tremors affect his whole body but are most noticeable in his hands. The more distressed he is the harder they shake; some days he can barely hold a pen.  
He still hates Rome for what he did.**

Troubling Tremble

"Dude, what's up with you?"

"Mon ami, you are trembling!"

"Piss off, the both of you!"

England sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed past the two nosy nations. He didn't need to explain everything to France and America, or anyone else for that matter.

"Not so fast, comrade, I need to ask you a question~!" Russia smiled as he slung his arm around England's shoulder. The smaller nation shivered under his touch and began sweating.

"What is it? I need to get home, so you might want to ask me quickly."

Russia led him back to his seat where the rest of the Allies gathered around them. England sighed, getting agitated by everyone's sudden interest in him. The only time they even bothered with him was when something was wrong, never when he was perfectly fine. He had been on his own for a very long time, so why did he need people to care now?

"I want to know who made you tremble. If it was not me, then I need know who, da?"

England glared at him, "You bloody well do not! Listen, I'm rather tired and just want to go home."

"_Angleterre_, if you need to talk to anyone, we are here for you." France smiled sadly at him. The Frenchman was being absolutely serious as he had witnessed how his ally got when he kept too many things to himself.

"I appreciate it, but no thank you. I'm leaving."

England got back up from his seat and frowned as America was still standing in his way. He sighed and proceeded to walk around him, but stopped as he heard laughing from a certain Italian.

The Axis Powers were at the other side of the room and he couldn't help but look angrily at Italy. He was chatting with Germany and Japan with a goofy smile on his face. He was so carefree and it annoyed England so much.

"Blast it all..." he muttered under his breath and walked out of the door, slamming it behind him.

He didn't care that there was going to be a party straight after the meeting; he just had to get out of there before he made a scene.

He had nothing against the ditzy Italian, he actually envied him in a way, but looking at him always brought back painful memories. Even looking at his older brother Romano made him think of the Roman Conquest of Britain.

Back when it was happening, England got a blow to the head that would have killed a human. Some days, he actually wished it had. As he was a nation it didn't kill him, but severely damaged his nervous system. Ever since that day he has shaken, and some days the tremors are unbearable.

He never told anyone about his experience, so most of the time he was thought of as unsociable. He would go out and converse with the other nations at times, but he didn't want them knowing about his troubles.

The tremors are most noticeable in his hands, and some days he can barely hold a pen. He had too much pride in himself, and even though he wasn't in charge of an Empire anymore, he still didn't want to come across as weak.

He didn't blame the Italians for what happened, but he always acted a little cold towards them. Looking at them made him think of Rome, and he still hated him for what he did.

* * *

**This was another short one, but I feel that it had to be.**

**As I said in the beginning, various genres are going to be covered and we may even see some more 'different' types of pairings.**

**We've already seen one unusual pairing, France and Wales, in the last chapter. I imagine that it would have happened during the end of WWII. France and Wales haven't had any particular relationship or alliance history wise, as it normally involved the UK as a whole or just England and Scotland, so I thought it would be nice to have a look at how they were when separated from all the political stuff going on as individuals.**

**So if any of you have any confessions/headcanons/ideas that you want to request, just ask!**

**I'll even do yaoi/yuri pairings, pretty much anything within reason, so yeah... XD**

**Until then, I bid you adieu~!**


	9. People, Not Land

**Another one here for you all folks, and this in number 9!**

**Headcanon: Nations' emotions aren't affected by the weather itself, nor can they affect the weather with their emotions.  
Spain's happy when it's sunny because his PEOPLE are happy when it's sunny. England's grumpy when it rains because his people are.  
They're the people, not the land.**

People, Not Land

"Maybe you should stay at a villa in my country; it would relieve some of that stress."

"No offence, Spain, but I'd rather eat America's food than be where you are right now."

"Oh come on, _Inglaterra_, you need to let go and have fun!"

"Yes, well, I'm rather busy at the moment. I need to sort out my work, so I'm afraid I'll be hanging up now."

"As you wish, I hope your work goes well. _Adios, mi amigo_!"

England sighed as he put the phone down, thinking about what Spain had said. He had always felt he needed a well deserved break, but never had the time to leave the country. Ever since the whole problem with the Euro and the UK's own recession, the paperwork had piled up high in his office and he had never really put a pen down during it all.

"Maybe I really should pay for a visit to a nice villa..."

England got up from his desk, and made his way out of his office and into the living room. He pulled back the curtains, hoping to see the sun shining, but was instead greeted by gray clouds and rain hammering down on the window.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he made his way into the kitchen. In these types of weather conditions, it was essential to have a cup of tea and a good rich tea biscuit to help lighten the mood.

"Ah, that should do it!" England grabbed his tea cup and biscuit and made his way back into the living room.

He pressed the button on his Sky TV remote and proceeded to watch the news. There were many depressing stories of death, war and robberies, but today they were also showing many charity events. It put a smile on his face as normally the news didn't bother with the good events going on up and down the country.

"As the saying goes; No news is good news."

Just as the newscaster was getting ready for the weather report, the main house phone rang. As it was nine o'clock, and he never received calls at this time of day, he was more than a little curious.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, lad, it's me your older brother! How are ye on this fine night?"

England pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was his older brother, Scotland, and was probably calling to annoy the hell out of him.

"What the bloody hell do you want at this hour?"

"Aw, don't be like that! I only called to ask how yer weather's been treating ye!" Scotland laughed, obviously aware of the current weather situation in England.

He always took great joy in making fun of his brother when his weather was surprisingly better than the younger's. Scotland would always team up with France when he crashed the world meetings, much to England's dismay, and would make the whole thing much more irritating.

"You bloody well know how it is treating me, you wanker!" England shouted down the phone. He was losing his temper fast and just wanted to go back to relaxing, even if it was a hard thing for him to do.

"That I do, ye miserable old git!"

The phone line beeped and England slammed the phone back down. Feeling his own mobile phone go off in his pocket, he took it out and checked it.

"Oh, that's quite a lot of messages."

His eyes widened as he looked down the list of people he had received texts off of. There were some from Wales, Sealand and North, but the majority were from his human friends he had gotten to know through work and shopping.

"There's one from James, Rose, Catherine, Jeremy, Sarah... everyone I know has texted me!"

He read them and laughed at how ironic it was that they were all about the same thing; the weather.

"Rose is annoyed at the noise it is making for the library, Jeremy can't concentrate through his meeting..." he sighed and slumped down on the sofa.

A headache began to form and he frowned as he read the last text.

"From Spain; 'everyone is happy and so am I. The weather here is great, and you would love it so much!'... I highly doubt it. Not all of us can be as happy and oblivious as you and your people."

He was getting annoyed because his people were annoyed, and nothing would be able to change that.

* * *

**Wow, I did two in such a short space of time! :O**

**I really liked writing this one :)**

**Until next time, adios~!**


End file.
